(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a degating device, more particularly to a degating device for cooling down the temperature of the compound of a cull quickly and uniformly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the process of manufacturing an integrated circuit chip (IC chip), after a die carrying out a signal operation is fixed and electrically connected to a die substrate or a lead frame, a molding process is required to encapsulate the die by a packaging compound and protect the die not damaged from external forces.
A ball grid array package (BGA Package) is taken as an example, a plurality of dies are disposed on a die substrate in the arrangement of matrix array, and the dies are connected to signal terminals of the die substrate respectively by metal lines, and then the molding process is proceeded.
In the molding process, a plurality of die substrates with the dies (in general, two die substrates is required) are symmetrically disposed in mold cavities of molds for sealing compound. When the molds are combined, gaps between the molds and the die substrates are reserved as runners and gates. Colloidal particles are placed at the center of the mold. When the colloidal particles are melted and pressed, the colloidal particles become compound flow, and then the compound flow injects into the mold cavities through the runner and gate so as to cover the dies and the die substrates. The compound flow is cured after cooling down.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a die substrate after proceeding the molding process. The colloidal particles between the two die substrates 10 become the compound flow after being melted and pressed. The compound flow injects into the die substrates 10 through the runner and the gate. A plurality of sealing compound regions 11, a plurality of runner regions 12, a plurality of gate regions 13, and a plurality of residues 14 are formed after the compound flow is cured.
After completing the molding process, the runner regions 12, the gate regions 13, and the residues 14 are totally as a cull, which needs to be stripped by a degating process.
The main principle of the degating process is to fix the die substrate or the cull and make them move relatively, thereby the cull is stripped from the die substrates.
For example, please refer to FIG. 2, after fixing the two die substrates, a plunger set 15 pushes the residues 14 between the two die substrates in order to let the residues 14, the runner regions 12, and the gate regions 13 be stripped from the die substrate 10.
Moreover, after completing the molding process, the temperature of the compound are still very high even though the compound flow is cured, thereby the gate regions 13 are easily remained on the die substrates 10 when proceeding the degating process. Therefore, before stripping the cull, it is necessary to cool down the temperature of the cull.
Therefore, how to quickly and effectively lower the temperature of the cull and accomplish the degating process successfully are objects for people whom are familiar with this art to dedicate.